Hourglass
by IHopeXX
Summary: This was going to be just a bunch of random one shots, but I got a good first chapter so-continual suspense. you are the main character :p
1. Destroy

This is just a bunch of one shots of the antis pulled into 1. Enjoy. :)

Chapter I ;; Destroy?

xxxxx-

I have not much time left to tell you what is happening, the hourglass is losing it's sand, I must tell you everything you need to know young anti fairy. You are the child of the great Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda, the sibling of Foop. They are gone, but you must help save them, get them back before it is too late. Do you understand? Good. Let's begin at the beginning.

Anti Wanda was dumb, obviously because her counterpart isn't, you understand the differences between antis and fairies. However, she was special, her eyes, instead of red, were PINK. Now this was strange, her eyes were the same color of her counterparts, that couldn't be? However, a year later another anti fairy was born, an evil mastermind named Anti- Cosmo. His eyes were the same color of his counterparts as well. These two were obviously destined to be together, by their freak nature. An impossible thought to comprehend.

They had to go through everything Cosmo and Wanda had, before ending up together. Everything was quiet for a while, and the cause of your misery is the one who made the noise, like the first bang of a musket in a war. Timmy Turner. He wished for a child for his god parents, thus the Anti's had to have a child too. Of course the fairies would name their child Poof, so the Anti's could have the silly name Foop for their child. Now, you however were a surprise. You and Foop were born at the same time, twins. However, Poof had no twin. Then, Poof couldn't develop properly, because you exist. Jorgan set out to destroy you. Your parents wouldn't let that happen.

Your parents went to the Fairies for help, and it ended up with two god parents, two anti fairies, and a baby anti fighting against Jorgan. You should obviously know, the good cause lost, Jorgan won. But before you were destroyed Anti Wanda hid you in a place she knew only I would find you, she left you with this note saying _"Dear Anti Helper, help my child. The story is in this newsarticler" _the news article has you being destroyed in it, obviously posted as a scam to provide relief to every fairy and anti fairy. Poof developed correctly with you not around, but Jorgan sent anti-wanda, anti-cosmo, and anti-poof to a prison only you know how to find.

Please take the hour glass with you. If it runs out...you are too late. Go my young friend, save the people you love.

First one shot, totally on suspense, probs won't finish unless a bunch of people want more.


	2. Fly

Chapter 2; Fly

You begin to fly, I watch you. I am here to stop you, the 3 most...troublesome...anti fairies musn't be saved. However, your wings buzz with determination, even though it seems impossible your young brain can comprehend your family's true predicament. Just one shoot of my arrow would knock you down, juts one slash of my claws and you could be gone, but the hourglass still had sand. The hourglass controlled my attacks. However, I could stop you long enough for the hourglass to seize movement. I watch you look, so obviously worried and confused, at the hour glass. It's sand is wearing thin. Then I emmit a battle cry. I am a she- wolf, here to kill you, dearest.

xxxxxxxxx

At the place the anti's are being held, it is almost to late for you. Now Jorgen knows you are not destroyed, and will have to destroy you. Foop, your brother, is unconscious. Your precious parents are running low on fuel. Soon they will be gone, and Wanda and Cosmo will end up better off. Strange how cruel it is?

xxxxxxxxx

You however, now have other things on your mind, like a wolf woman trying to take your hourglass, in which you were told was the only thing stopping you from saving your parents. Now you have two choices. You must choose one. ((AUTHOR NOTE; you will have to look at the corrasponding passage underneath. Thanks! :)..))

1. You can fight, however your hourglass is running low...and you haven't been trained magic yet, so no telling if you will hurt your enemy or yourself.

2. You dodge and speed forward trying to go faster, at the chance the Wolf Woman will follow you and stop you.

-IF YOU CHOSE 1 read here; You choose to fight, you begin to win when you hit the She-Wolf in the face with your hourglass, but then you drop the hourglass, it breaks and loses it's sand. Your parents and brother are now at the point of being destroyed. What can you do now?

Well you race forward. You have about 3 seconds. The she-wolf is out cold, with blood pouring down he face where you hit her. You reach the speed of light ((wow)) from flying so incredibly fast. Tears in your eyes you run straight into the building with your wand pointing forward. You were amazing, you did what no other anti baby had ever done. You found a way to focus your energy in 1 second and blow up the building containing your family. You saved them just in time.

Now Jorgen see's you...

xxx

-IF YOU CHOSE 2 read here; You choose to run, the she-wolf follows. The hourglass only has 3 second left. You speed forward, 2 seconds remaining, when the shewolf bites your foot! You try to fly, you're so close to the building! You try to concentrate your magic, but the pain in your foot makes you panic, your magic hits you.

You have incredible injuries, the she wolf has retreated. It's to late.

R.

xxxxxxIF YOU CHOSE 1 continue in the next chapter! :)

xoxoxoxo-Gwen


End file.
